Confessions Of A Teenage Mutant
by Wing-Kid-x0
Summary: Jeb has given 11 year old Max a diary. Read Max's feelings from her diary about the flock and her life throughout the years. But what she doesn't know is that fang has one to! Rated T for language and romance later in the story. Fax! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions Of A Teenage Hybrid.**

**Chapter 1 – First Entry.**

_02/23/2003_

_Dear Diary._

_Huh. A diary. It's kinda weird being able to spill your deepest secrets. But that's what a diary's for, right?_

_I've never had a diary before, so I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be writing, or how I'm supposed to write it. So bare with me._

_Well, I'm Max. Eleven years of age. Long blonde hair. Bright blue eyes. 13ft wings. Wait – I guess you wouldn't __**normally**__ put in a diary that you have wings._

_But I'm not __**normal.**__ So I guess I'm aloud to._

_I guess I should start from the very beginning. I grew up at a place called the School, located somewhere in Death Valley. I lived in a metal cage, where I would stay until the people that worked at the School would fetch me. These people were called whitecoats. Basically deranged scientists who probably didn't date enough in high school._

_When I was out of my cage, they would run tests on me. See how long I could run without water, how long I could hold my breath under water, how many Erasers (I'll explain later) I could take out before I eventually went down in flurry of claws and fur._

_But they weren't just __**normal**__ tests, where you could just jump off the treadmill when you were worn out or surface from the water after holding your breath for as long as you could. The whitecoats would push you. Make you do things that you aren't capable of doing. And if you tried to resist, they'd hurt you. Torture you._

_And then there are the Erasers. As I have wings, I am known as a human-avian hybrid because I have bird cells grafted into my DNA. But erasers were human-lupine hybrids. Part wolf._

_Notice how I said/wrote __**were **__human-lupine hybrids? That's because I'm not at the hell hole School anymore. _

_I was rescued from the school, along with five other human-avian hybrids, by a whitecoat named Jeb. __He brought us to the house that we are in now and has fed us and clothed us and acted as a parent for a year now._

_I guess I should tell you about the rest of my family now then, huh? Ok, here it goes…_

_First, there is little Angel, only at the age of 3. She has little chicken wings that are pure white. She can't fly yet, but her cuteness makes up for that._

_Next is the Gasman. Or Gazzy. He's at the ages of 5. Guess you're wondering why he's called Gasman. Well let's just say he's __**definitely**__ got a seriously funky digestive system. Just thank the lord that you aren't here to experience the reason why he's called Gasman. Angel and he are the only blood relatives in this house, but we all count each other as family._

_Then there's Nudge. Well here's another descriptive name. She gives a new definition to the word motor-mouth. She's called Nudge because she just __doesn't stop talking__! We call it the Nudge channel. All Nudge, all the time. She's at the age of 8 and has a heart of gold, but could turn Mother Teresa into an axe-murderer. _

_Next up, Iggy! He's the same age as me, 11. When we were at the School, he had an operation performed on his eyes. It kinda went wrong and he's now blind. But you wouldn't know it. He can walk around and cook and fly like any of the rest of us. Well, except the cooking part. He's __**so**__ much better at that._

_And last, but __**definitely**__ not least, is Fang, who is also 11. My best friend since the very beginning. He's my rock and my shoulder to cry on. He has some weird obsession with black. His hair is black, he only wears black clothes and his eyes are black. But his eyes aren't the cold black that you would usually find, but they are filled with warmth and tenderness. He's as hard as a rock, but if someone is hurt or angry, he can always calm them down. And that's why he's my best friend._

_And that's my spectacular, wonderful and absolutely awesome family that I love __**oh-so-much.**_

_Jeb gave me this diary earlier today. I made his swear not to tell any of the others I had one. I would die of humiliation if the others found out I was pouring out my feelings to a freaking __**book.**__ No offence._

_Wow. It's getting late. I better find a good place to hide you. Uh… well I guess I'll "talk" to you tomorrow then._

_-Maximum Ride._

_Yes. That should do for my first ever diary entry_ I thought. I walked over to my bed and placed my brand new diary under my mattress. There. Nobody would ever find my diary there…

**Well, I hope you liked this. I don't know why I thought of doing this, but the idea just popped into my head.**

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Don't kill me

Don't kill me! I know I haven't updated this story in ages. But I just couldn't be bothered to write an new one. But this story seems to be quite popular so I decided to update =D

**Fang's P.O.V.**

_What in the world? I have a diary. I freaking diary. And I'm actually writing in it! Aren't diaries meant for girls? I'm gonna call this a journal to make it sound more manly._

_Anyway, I'm not really sure what to write in here. Jeb, my 'father' gave it to me earlier today. I've made him swear not to tell anyone about it. But he told me that Max has one. Boy, now I feel even more stupid. I'm a boy, whose best friend is a girl who probably won't even be writing in her journal._

_Jeb said to write my feelings and stuff that's happened every day. I guess it's gonna take a while to write in here then. Trust me, my life is jam packed with interesting stuff._

_Take yesterday for instance. It's summer at the moment and as we live in the middle of freakin' nowhere. So Jeb decided we should have a barbeque. Everything was normal. Well, as normal as it can be with us._

_Angel and Nudge were splashing around in our inflatable swimming pool, Gazzy and Iggy were racing their toy cars around the garden and Max and I were setting up the table. Jeb was at the barbeque, cooking 13 sausages and 13 burgers. Yeah, we need a __lot__ of food._

"_Oh crap! I forgot the sauce!" Jeb curse, but not loud enough for the younger kids to hear._

_He stepped back to head towards the house, but Gazzy's toy car was passing. Jeb tripped over it put his hand in the barbeque and hit his head off the ground. He was out cold for several minutes._

_After the eventful barbeque, Max, Iggy and I were flying around the garden. Yes, I said flying. I'm not going to beat around the bush here so I'm just gonna say it. We have wings. Anyway, we were flying around the garden minding our own business when Iggy (who is blind) flew straight into a tree. _

_Of course, it would have been fine if there wasn't a giant wasp nest in it. Iggy now has a giant lump on his head and was stung several times._

_See, I'll bet our pretty uneventful day like yesterday (compared to our other days) is so much more interesting than yours. The bad luck seems to follow us like a second shadow._

_So I guess you're wondering where we got our wings. Well it definitely isn't Walmart if that's where you're thinking. When Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and I were two years younger, we were at a place called the School. I'll never forget it there. It was worse than hell._

_The scientists at the School experimented on us. They treated us as though we were objects and not people. The experiments were to horrible to even talk/write about. It was terrible there. _

_And then there were the Erasers. They were sort of the guards of the School. The executioners. Our enemies._

_Well, enough of the depressing stuff. I need to think of a plan to get Iggy back for hanging my underpants out of my window._

_I almost died of embarrassment when I found them hanging from my window, with the rest of the flock underneath, rolling on the floor with laughter._

_Maybe I could dye his wings pink when he's asleep. No! I'll dye all of his clothes and hair pink when he's sleeping. He won't even realize because he's blind! Oh, this is gonna be sweet…_

_Muahaha._

_-Fang. Just Fang._

I grinned to myself as my evil plan formed in my head. I got up and opened my bedroom window. I leaped out, with my journal in my hands, and spread my wings. After a 5 minute flight, I reached my little hideout. Nobody else came here. They thought it was creepy. 

I skidded across the cave floor, spewing rocks everywhere as I landed. I lifted up a rock near the back of the cave and hid my journal underneath it.

When I was satisfied that nobody would find it, I jumped off the edge of the cave and flew back to my house. I hovered outside Max's window and knocked. Might as well say goodnight…

There you go! Hope you liked it! Please review.


	3. Hiatus Sorry!

Ok guys

**Ok guys. I really don't mean to disappoint you, but ****I'm putting this story on hold****. I am also going to stop writing for all of my other stories apart from ****Young Rebels****. I shouldn't have started so many stories at once, but don't worry, once I have finished Young Rebels, I definitely will start writing for other stories again.**

**I have a lot going on at the moment, what with just having my exams, meaning having to start GCSE work at school. I'm also loosing someone very close too me. I don't want to go into detail, but he means a lot to me, and I want to spend as much time with him as possible. And then I have my family arguing constantly. So I really don't have time for all of my stories, but as Young Rebels seems the most popular, I will be working on that one.**

**Thank you for all of my fantastic reviewers, and I probably will stick in the odd update from time to time. Just stick with it, and I'll be updating a lot more in no time!**

_**Love you all – Wing-Kid-x0**_


End file.
